


A Cook's Secret

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim, Blair and Simon on a fishing weekend</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cook's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sentinel Thursday

Blair surveyed the results of their afternoon's fishing. Three nicely-sized fish; perfect for dinner.

"Great!" he said. "I've got a great recipe for cooking those. You'll love it!" Turning, he disappeared into the trees that bordered their camp site. "I just have to get... " his voice faded quickly as he went.

"Why do I think that sounds ominous?" Simon muttered.

Jim chuckled. "It's amazing what the kid can concoct," he said as he tossed some more wood onto their fire.

"Do we really need the fire that hot?" Simon asked.

"If he's going to cook the fish the way I think he is, yes."

***

It was nearly half an hour before Blair returned, carrying an armful of greenery. The other two watched as he stuffed some of the small leaves into the body cavity of the fish, then carefully wrapped the fish in the bigger leaves.

By then the flames had died down. Blair laid the fish down on the embers then carefully raked the hot ash over them.

"Hey - I want my fish cooked, not burned!" Simon exclaimed.

"It'll be cooked, and not burned," Jim said. "I saw the Chopek cooking like this so often... "

Simon looked suspiciously from Jim to Blair and back to Jim.

"Trust him," Jim said. "He really does know what he's doing."

After a while Blair used two sticks to pull the fish out of the still-hot ash. The leaves wrapping the fish were dry now, almost crumbling into dust, and he brushed the remnants off, then carefully hooked out the remains of the leaves inside the fish. He put one on each plate. "Dig in."

It certainly looked properly cooked... Simon took a slightly suspicious mouthful, chewed, swallowed. "God!" he said. "This... this is marvellous!"

As Simon took a second mouthful, Jim grinned to himself, but chose to say nothing. He was too busy enjoying his dinner.

Blair ate silently, wondering how Simon would react if he knew exactly what leaves had gone into providing the subtle flavour he was enjoying. Hell, not even Jim knew - not exactly - and Blair wasn't about to enlighten them.

After all, some of those herbs only grew wild, and in any case a cook had to keep at least some of his recipes secret.


End file.
